Rory's Story
by Rory Danes
Summary: is rory move like her mother than she thinks she is? Chap.4 up
1. Chapter 1

**Rory's Story**

I awoke without opening my eyes sweating like crazy. I either got a really heavy new blanket or someone is on top of me I am thinking. I finally open my eyes and see Logan on top of me NAKED. Suddenly the day before came flooding back.

**Flashback**

"_I'm moving in w/ them and you can't stop me" I slam down the phone after yelling at Lorelei._

_I tell Logan that I am ready. I start to sashay over to Logan; Logan embraced me and started kissing me I start to undo his belt buckle he fiddles with the zipper on the back of my skirt he finally gets it down and starts to help me on his pants all while still kissing he slides on protection. We finally end up w/ all of our clothes off and on the bed making love. It isn't either of our 1st times w/ each other but each time it gets more special._

**Flashback Ends**

Now it was as if my thinking had awoke Logan. Logan moved off of me "go back to sleep Ace unless you want to do it again?" Logan said.

"I just have to open the window" I stand up to open it but a sharp pain between my legs makes me sit down.

Logan turned over and asked "you okay, baby?" then he pulled me down and we started making love w/ a new found energy.

**2 weeks later **

I am sitting on the deck of the pool eating a banana and trying to remember the date so that I may date the letter to Lane. I decide to go inside get my woman's power date book and go pee I have had to pee so much lately maybe it is all the bananas I've been eating. I happily find the date but my happieness soon fades. I am late yes that kind of late the late you never want to here about. I try to reason w/ myself its just stress. I decide just in case to go get a test. I get in the car and buy some tests and bananas. I have about six tests. I go home, lock the door to the kitchen /bathroom parts I take them to the bathroom leaving the boxes on the table take the test and then put them back in the boxes I sit down the doorbell rings then Logan walks in the side patio door that I forgot to lock Logan comes up from behind and starts to kiss me. Then he asks "what are you working on" he said seeing the boxes as he walked in but not knowing what it was.

I looked over his shoulder and saw the sign and then began "Logan I' m going to have a baby"…

TBC

I will not write till I have ten reviews

Should I name the baby Lorelei or Josephine?


	2. BABIES HOUSE

Thanks for all the reviews!

Logan picks me up and carries me to the couch in front of the TV. I have stopped crying I am only sniffling now. Logan looks confusedso I start to explain "I was looking for the date for my letter and I realized I was late, peeing a lot and eating bananas. You know how much my family eats fruit." at that moment jump I up and run to the bathroom and puke Logan follows me and pulls my hair back.

Then Logan asks one of the strangest questions, "Is it mine?"

Then I totally blow up but I lower my voice as I walk back to the couch and "Of course" I say "what do you think, I would sleep around?"

"No" comes Logan's reply then "Will you marry me?" he says out of the blue. "I was going to ask you tonight, but will you?"

"Yes" I say in reply and begin to cry. At that moment I remember my Mom and ask "can we change the story around a little bit? Like say we've been engaged for 2 weeks?"

Logan's reply comes quick "sure Ace if it makes you happy" Then leans over and kisses me.

"Let's go see my Mom and tell her the revised story first" I say.

**At Luke's with Lorelei**

We've just told Luke and Lorelei that we are getting married when Lorelei tells me that **she** and Luke are getting married. In the midst of hugging Lorelei I feel my morning sickness sweep over me and go running to the bathroom w/ Logan following me. I get back to the table and decide to tell them "Just a little morning sickness"

Lorelei starts to scream in excitement while the rest of us just sit there blushing Luke says "congrats Rory I'll make the babies crib"

"Thanks" I say.

Then Lorelei asks "did this have anything to do w/ dropping out of Yale and when are you coming home because I'm selling the house and moving in to the Twichwam house w/ Luke"

"Nothing to do w/ Yale and I'm not" I say sadly.

Then Logan seeing my sadness asks "can we buy it?" I knew we were going to get an apartment together but this is better.

Lorelei says "why buy it? I'm giving it to you as an early wedding present Luke and I already agreed"

A/N Like it I'll write again after I get ten more reviews should I name the baby William or Peter?


	3. THE DOCTORS

Thanks for the great reviews!

I jumped up and screamed in happiness until Logan pulled me down. Then Lorelai said butting in, "what's this about making me a grandmother before I'm 40? How far along are you?"

"Oh my lord" I said looking around "we have to leave in 10 minutes if we don't want to be late for our appointment. You know" then I said "I would not mind at all if you would not tell the town that I'm having a baby yet. I'll call you tonight w/ the details"

AT THE DR

As soon as we checked in, we went and sat down at the bank of chairs. I picked a magazine w/ a pregnant lady on it. I opened up to page 37 and started reading the article the pros and cons of learning your baby's sex. Then I asked Logan, "When I get far enough along do you want to find the baby's sex?"

Logan surprised me by saying a flat out no.

"Good" I said in reply "my mom did not know and I did not want to know either. when are we going to tell your parents?"

"Not until you want to" Logan said "I'm trying to cut back on seeing them."

"Lorelai Gilmore?" The doctor called then said as we were walking in to the exam room "you are here to confirm your pregnancy?"

The doctor took some blood and left the room returning soon after w/ some pregnancy pamphlets. The Dr Then said "some things that are helpful in the first months are that large amounts of stress are not good for you or the baby and the rest you can find in the pamphlets. Please make an appointment for a month. The expected due date is March 27th. Good bye see you next month."

AT GRANDMA AND GRANDPA'S HOUSE

"Grandma, Grandpa I'm moving out, tomorrow" I announced at dinner….

TBC

Sorry for not writing for so long


	4. MOVING

A/N Thanks for all the great reviews I love them! I'm so obsessed w/ fan fic help me!

"Why Rory?" Grandma asked

"Were 'buying' Mom's house now that her and Luke are getting married" (A/N just pretend they know)

"We" Grandpa said in surprise. He had been up till now probably happy to get his pool house back.

"Yes, Logan and I" I say as if I were explaining it to a two year old, "Were getting married." I can sense my grandmother going into planning mode so I interrupt and say "I'm going to plan it myself." That basically ended that conversation.

Back at the Pool house

W/ Logan

Logan knocked on the door I opened it. He leans in to kiss me but brushes my breasts and I cringe and Logan stops looking concerned I explain "sometimes it just hurts when there tender"

"Ready to start packing" Logan says brushing it off. I am packing the classics from my bookshelf and go to lift up the box but Logan stops me by saying "don't you dare young lady," leans in to kiss me but stops almost afraid it seems.

I break the ice by saying "I'm just pregnant not a doll."

Logan replies by "I know but I love you"

RORYS TO DO LIST

1. Get stuff moved out of house

2.Ask Logan to:

- help set wedding day and details

-Bedrooms (which one)

-When to bring stuff in

-Where to put stuff

-When to tell his parents

-School


	5. HOSPITAL

A/N so sorry for the lack of updates but I was in 2 plays and was busy

At the house with the stuff moved in

We decided that we would take the room that used to be my Mom's and when the baby is born my room will be the nursery, but for now it will be a guest room. Riiiiiiiiing my cell phone rang as Logan started to move the bed in a different position. "Hello" I said.

"Hi Rory, its Paris I have something important I need to tell you wait, I'll just come over, bye."

I hung up with Paris and began to wonder what that was about but suddenly the phone rang again and I picked up "Hello."

The person on the phone paused but then said "May I speak to Rory Gilmore?"

"This is she," I replied hoping it was not a telemarketer.

"This is St. Francis Hospital and Medical Center calling to inform you that a patient Christopher Hayden has been brought in"

"What's wrong?" I began to yell.

The person on the phone says "As soon as you come down to the hospital everything will be explained to you. Good Bye"

I shut the phone and began to yell at Logan "We have to leave. Go hospital now" I speak in broken sentences.

I grab my keys and my purse while trying to tie my shoes going down the stairs. We see Paris on the way out of the house. I go on my rampage yelling at her "Get in the car, have go hospital now"

She looks at Logan but he just shrugs and gets in to the car once we are halfway to Hartford I begin to enlighten Paris and Logan on my craziness "The hospital called and said Dad was in the hospital but they wouldn't say why. I just went crazy. Now, Paris what's wrong" I braced for listening to a 'Doyle was using all the toilet paper thing again'

She starts to talk plainly "My parents" then starts to cry "This is hard I don't have any money!" then begins to heavily sob.

We now at the hospital and my outrage starts again I park the car rather lopsidedly, pull the key out of the ignition and run in to the hospital.

A/N OK I promise that I will begin to update more often but have two leads in two playas made me rather busy.

Also I'm looking for a beta

SHOUT OUTS!

KarahBella, Princetongirl, Hazelocean, purplemoon07: Thanks!


End file.
